This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Air and fuel flow into and out of the cylinders may be controlled by a valvetrain. The valvetrain may include hydraulically actuated variable valve lift mechanisms to selectively vary the amount of valve lift. Pressurized oil within the engine may be transmitted to the variable valve lift mechanisms via a system of interconnected fluid passages formed in the cylinder head. Cylinder heads with such an integrated hydraulic system typically are specific to engine systems including the variable valve lift mechanisms and are different than cylinder heads for the same engine systems that do not include variable valve lift mechanisms.